


Twenty- Ninth story, “Humanity.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, Avengers Family, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dystopia, Equilibrium (2002) - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Feelings, Gen, Humanity, Iron Man - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Love, Minor Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, No Beta, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peace, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-War, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Science Fiction, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, War, World War II, alternative universe, morgan and peter are siblings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Everyone who shows signs of emotion must be reported and eliminated."My mission was simple, to obey and murder any rebel who wants to oppose Thanos and the "emotionless" system he has created.But then, I started to feel.---------------------------------------------#Prompt 28: "AU, Dystopia" (that no one asked for.)





	Twenty- Ninth story, “Humanity.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the movie called "Equilibrium (2002)"
> 
> Don't get confused, it's inspired, it's not a recreation! There are many aspects that change both in my story and in that one. The only connection is that in both, humans are not allowed to feel.
> 
> Enjoy it, I've been looking forward to writing a dystopia story for quite a while! The last time I did it, it was at the Sherlock Holmes fandom.
> 
> P.S. I changed my writing style for this one, sorry if it's awkward, it was for me :S

We are nothing but slaves.

Everything is grey. Everything is monotonous.

No love, pleasure, guilt, not even hate; no feelings at all.

We are living in a cold place, where the time runs nonstop.

They destroy everything; every evidence of the human spirit, is now all gone.

It is forbidden to smile or cry; it is not allowed to listen to music or to read poetry; this is the present law of an empty and supervised society.

_"Everyone who shows signs of emotion must be reported and eliminated."_ This is what we are now.

In this world, obedience is primary, the rest is irrelevant.

We are forced since birth; and when we die, we do not realize that all this time we have not truly been alive. We have forgotten how to be humans and our potential is taken from granted from the first breath to the last. 

I never always thought this way. When I was a child, my father, a cold and calculating man, used to tell me that it is the duty of those who carry the Stark blood to be the first in everything and the best to fulfil the word of the Lord.

They call him _"Our Lord," "Our father," “All-powerful One,” “The one who saved us all.”_ I call him genocide. 

Since Thanos became the master and lord of the world, everything is sad and graceless.

A hundred years ago, Thanos started several wars, winning one by one; the last world war destroyed half of the population, and we were left at his mercy.

Once in power, he dared to create a way to manipulate on a massive scale; first, to eliminate all human beings who had lived before his coronation, these were an obstacle to his new world; second, to be obligatory that every new-born baby gets a microchip implanted that would cause the feelings to be blocked; and third, to maintain an authoritarian regime through lies.

In this world, children do not laugh or cry; there is no sex for pleasure, only for convenience, and every movement is controlled in detail.

_"Overpopulation is a serious issue that should never be repeated. If there are too many mouths and too few resources, then both humans and our planet will inevitably perish."_

To avoid extinction, ironically his first aim was to make a "population balance" by extinguishing half of the world's living people. His second goal was to control everything.

And he did it.

His way of making us his puppets was to get rid of the most precious possessions, our emotions.

We spend all our childhood and adolescence in an educational system that teaches us not to aspire to learn, but simply to follow the imposed rules. With our plain and grey uniforms, our well-groomed hair and our finely polished shoes, they took the playing afternoons away from us, even the falls and tears. 

Once an adult, your only kind of aspiration is to memorize some empty phrases, to learn military combat skills and if you satisfy the corresponding requirements, you only have to wait for your assigned partner so as to have one child, no more than that. Those children, of course, are only heirs, more puppets for the system.

My parents never met and fell in love at first sight; they were assigned to fulfil a similar duty to have a successor who follows their lead.

Those children immediately became members of a group called _"Sons Of The Order."_ My father was one, I, Tony, was one too.

When I was twenty-five years old, I was declared with honours an excellent fighter, the perfect machine to kill; I was given the name of _“Iron Man,"_ because my precision to kill was just like a machine; perfect, clean, fast. I never hesitated for one second to take a life.

Two years later, I was assigned to a partner, a woman who was also one of the best in her kind, Mary Fitzpatrick. I have no memory of her, all those years of marriage, gone.

We had a son, and we called him Peter.

Peter is like all children of his age, obedient, quiet, without any presence.

When he turned ten, Mary was arrested. Then my memories began to fade.

I never questioned anything.

My mission was simple, to obey and murder any rebel who wants to oppose Thanos and the _"emotionless"_ system he has created.

However, something happened.

It all started with dreams and nightmares. Scattered fragments on my head. Those were blurred memories.

Mary smiling, a baby Peter; Mary breastfeeding Peter; I, stroking both their hair.

When once I felt no sensation from the screams of pain, the foreign blood running through my hands, the books burning, the paintings destroyed, the art in pieces, suddenly I began to realize, to question, to be lost.

I started to feel again.

I forgot that the first time I felt, it was next to Mary; she was found to be a rebel and a traitor and condemned to be executed. I, on the other hand, a masterpiece created by the empire, was mentally manipulated to forget every trace of feeling Mary left me.

Every trace of love, every trace of happiness; taken, out of my mind.

I understood that emotion is chaos and that there is a price to pay for it.

But that each payment is worth it.

Everyone believes Thanos is immortal, a God, an all-powerful one, but that is just another lie.

_"I'm inevitable,"_ he says.

_"In all my years of conquest, violence, massacre, it was never personal. I learned that humans are exasperating and stubborn by nature and that they are not worthy of the beauties of Earth."_ He repeats in every speech

When I began to feel strange changes within me, my son said coldly, _"You are acting unusual, should I report it to the authorities?", "No, Peter. I don't see the need to do it,"_ and he certainly did not do it.

And once, pretending to be asleep, Peter cried beside me, saying over and over again in a soft and trembling voice_, "Dad, come back soon. I miss you. Don't leave like Mum."_ I understood then, that Peter was always capable of feeling all this time, and that being the genius boy himself, he could deceive even to me, a cold machine made to follow orders and detect liars.

I felt pride for the first time.

That night, I hugged him so tightly and while trying to comfort him, I said, _"It's all right, I'm back already."_ Since then, our relationship changed drastically.

That also meant that Peter and I were, without anyone being aware of it, "rebels."

In the past, I saw everything as normal; I saw everything in grey, white and black. Boring, simple, lifeless; next to Peter, I began to feel the opposite.

I got filled with sensations I thought I'd forgotten all along.

I felt fatherhood, I felt what it is like to comfort a son, to wipe his tears, to stroke his hair and to look at him with such pride that the heart seems to expand more and more every time.

Then I met Pepper; everything about her resembled art to me; her scarlet hair, her freckles, her bright smile. A charming woman, also "special" such as myself and my son; she was also hiding from the cruel reality.

We had no idea until when we would go on with the charade; we were getting exhausted little by little, draining our souls with each cry of the rebels, with humankind being destroyed without mercy.

We were expecting plenty of possibilities, but we never expected Pepper to get pregnant. An unplanned pregnancy by the system, no doubt, evidence that we are not puppets; that we are “rebels.”

One thing was clear, if they found out about the pregnancy, Pepper would be killed at once along with the baby, without any possibility of being born; I would be brainwashed again and then assigned to another miserable life of lies.

My fear was for Peter, he would certainly get the worst of it. The “training “of rebel children is the most horrible experience ever.

Determined not to let my loved ones to suffer such misfortune, I decided that it is up to me to change the destiny of mankind to make it a better place for my children and sweetheart.

I met more people with the same ideals of a different future. They are the most difficult rebels to capture. They call themselves "The Avengers."

We humans are not as cowards as we may have imagined. We are strong and unconquerable. If they try to dominate us, they also try to defy death.

I, Tony Stark, was nicknamed "Iron Man" for being a perfect killing machine. I used to be nothing more than a lifeless doll, a puppet and a toy at the hands of corrupt and utterly meaningless authority. Peter, Pepper and my unborn daughter, Morgan, they are my support to continue living, to change what was imposed on us by force.

I promised myself, and for the sake of those I love so deeply and that I intend to protect, that Iron Man will no longer be a bloody machine with no expressions. I would demonstrate how capable human beings can be for their own freedom.

I will be another sort of "Iron Man," one in which people will request its protection, one in which it will be called upon for peace.

There is no turning back, now I had a different duty. I no longer follow the rules of genocide; I now do it for them, for my family, for the stolen humanity.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't bored and you got to finish this, thank you very much. I also remind you not to judge me so harshly by my grammar, I have learned English on my own and I have worked hard for it. I assume all possible mistakes.


End file.
